narutofanmakersfandomcom-20200215-history
Fox and the Phoenix: Leader's Confront!
Revelation It wasn't a surprise that the incident had gotten out into the news. Several ninja teams came across the damage created in the battle between Chiaki and Gohan, soon after he had left with Okita. It spread like wildfire, creating rumors of war on the village and what-not. The citizens were now becoming terrified of what had come across their village, fearing that an infiltrator of an enemy village had come to deliver destruction. It would be also no surprise that such news would reach the head of the Tenno Clan. Ahatake was furious. He had told her to be careful out there and she still somehow managed to get captured. But what he was furious at in truth was not her, but was Okita for he felt sure his hand was at work here. For her daughters... Michiyo's worry was obvious from the time she had gotten word of it. Currently, she sat on the couch with her arms on her lap, hands on her face as she feared the worst happening, muttering to herself her grievances. To the elder daughter, she had been nothing short of a light in her heart. Mother, sister, friend, and mentor.... she was the one who first began teaching Michiyo her own techniques, before she had taught Akane herself to. To have someone so close slip from your fingers just like that... Well, needless to say, Michiyo found it very hard to be pleased at the moment. The loss of her mother had changed Akane's attitude completely. Despite that fact that Chiaki was rude, bossy, and downright violent, Akane loved her and couldn't seem to get over it that there was a chance she may not be coming back. Even Yuri couldn't cheer her up no matter how hard she had tried. In the living room, Michiyo was the one to finally break the silence, though it took a deep breath for her to do so. "....what should we do?" Ahatake sighed. "It's simple. I'm going to find her." Akane looked up from her place on the sofa, Yuri had her arm around her trying, to no avail, to comfort her. "You're going to find her Tou-san?" Ahatake nodded. Michiyo moved over to where Akane was sitting to wrap an arm around her shoulder. She would've gladly declared that she was coming as well, but because of her sister's own grievances, it was felt that she needed to stay. She spared a glance towards her father as she did so. "You're going to go alone...?" She asked quietly. "Yes." Ahatake replied. "Don't worry. If I get in trouble I'll send a Phoenix or Shadow Clone straight here." He smiled at his eldest daughter. "You aren't thinking I'll lose are you?" She managed a weak smile of her own. "No, Tou-san. You're too stubborn to die just yet, and we all know it." She assured. Ahatake grinned and reached for his cloak. "I'll be back, and hopefully with your mother." He said as he walked out the door. "And don't let anything happen to your sister or Yuri. I don't want her parents suing me for something happening to their child." Michiyo nodded, chuckling at his rather humorous last sentence. "Don't worry, Tou-san. They'll be fine!" She called back. Ahatake sighed as he began to walk, and threw his trenchcoat on. Unfortunately, he was barely five feet away from his house when he heard a yell of "ONIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAN!" and was glomped by his younger sister, Akiko. Ahatake groaned as he pushed her off. "Akiko..what the? Where the hell did you come from?" "That tree." Akiko said cheerfully. "Onii-san, I've decided to follow you." Ahatake sighed. "Why?" "Because I want to help." She replied. "Fine, but you better know what you're getting into." Prisoner Needless to say, it wasn't Chiaki who was getting tortured. SPLASH! Yumi, the girl who was unfortunate enough to be the one guarding her at the time, was abruptly hit with a cup of orange juice, resulting in the torso of her clothing becoming a bright orange. "...would you please stop doing that?" She asked lowly, shoving the cup off of her face to reveal an exasperated expression. "Hell no." The orange-haired woman replied bluntly, leaning against the tree and giving her a half-lidded stare. "I have to work on my practice kunai-throwing, you know." Despite the fact that chakra-insulating ropes were around her hands, it was obvious that she wasn't that agonized at all. In fact, as all three of the Spetsnaz S.E. members sat around her, the other two a distance away, both she and Okita were looking on in amusement at the disgruntled girl as she gave a choleric glare towards the prisoner. Thankfully, she wasn't the only one to have suffered such a fate - on his turn, Okita had been slapped in the face with a pizza, his speed obviously too slow for her reflexes. ---- "So Onii-san what are you heading out to do anyway?" Akiko asked, her hand on her sword. If Ahatake's jaw could have dropped, it would. "You're following me..and you don't know what I'm doing???" "Pretty much!" Akiko said smiling. "Kami what did I to deserve this?" Ahatake muttered under his breath and started to explain how Chiaki had been kidnapped and everything. "How the hell can you not even know this anyway?" Ahatake asked. "EVERYONE in the VILLAGE knows!" "I've been...busy.." She said her voice trailing off. "Don't even bother explaining." Ahatake said flatly. ---- "You're older than me, and yet you're acting like you're four." Yumi snapped, folding her arms as she glared over at an unphased Chiaki. "I don't even see why your husband even puts up with you!" That sought a equally narrowed-eye glare from Chiaki. "Hey, I'' didn't ask to get kidnapped, you little bitch." She said harshly. "''Especially by your little boyfriend over there!" That made Yumi's eyes widened, out of shock and embarrassment. A flush spread across her cheeks. "You old hag!!" She blurted angrily, clenching her fists and standing up immediately. Chiaki smirked. "Oh, seems like the kitten has some claws, hm?" ---- Akiko kept talking and Ahatake wished he could get rid of her. But at that moment he heard voices and told her to shush. They moved behind a tree to listen. "I bet with he speed he goes at, you'll be satisfied every ni--" That did it. Without warning, Yumi lunged forward, ready to beat the living day-lights out of the woman for her taunting comments. But, of course, Okita was one step ahead of her. his figure vanished, re-appeared behind her, and wrapped his arms under and around her shoulders in a full-nelson. "Hey! Knock it off, Yumi-san!" "L-LET ME GO, SHE NEEDS TO BE SLAPPED!" "She's doing it on purpose to make you angry, don't you know that?!" As the two struggled against each other, Chiaki simply chuckled. If only she had some popcorn... Gohan laughed. "I gotta say Okita, your idea of taking her hostage turned out to be rather amusing." Okita sweatdropped. "I thought it was a rather bad--" WHAM! Instantly, the back of Yumi's head smashed into the unsuspecting boy's nose, and he was force to let go, clutching his face in both hands. "O...oh, Kami..." He groaned, staggering back. Immediately, Yumi's fit stopped, and she turned around to rush over to his aid. "O-okita!" She protested, face one of worry. All anger had vanished "I didn't mean to do that!" "God, you fight like a married couple." Chiaki drawled. "SHUT UP!" Ahatake sighed. "You know what? I'm just going in." He made a wide jump, so he was directly over where the group was, and laucnhed an explosive Kunai at Okita. Akiko grinned. "That's more like it." "Are you all right, Okita-san? Let me see--" Then, all humor abruptly faded, Yumi's pupils shrinking as she heard the sound of a kunai knife whizzing... straight towards her partner. In reaction, and to save her comrade from death, she yanked out one of her own and flung it with pin-point accuracy, striking the explosive kunai and causing it to detonate in mid-air. BOOM! The resulting burst of fire in the sky temporarily blinded her, causing her to shield her arms. She could only sigh in relief during so, because if she hadn't... it would've meant death for her, Okita, and possibly Chiaki. Ahatake landed on the ground and straightened up scowling. He looked at Chiaki, who was by the tree. "Yo." He said calmly. "What part of avoid trouble didn't you get?" Chiaki pointed an irritated glare in his direction. "Well, I'm sorry I got myself bombed." She retorted indignantly. "Besides, what part of friendly fire don't YOU get? That could've killed me!!" "No it couldn't have." Ahatake said as Akiko walked out from behind the tree. "Akiko would have done something about it." She grinned. By then, the two shinobi stunned from the explosion finally recovered, and were now looking on with varying expressions - Okita had his calm facade on once more, smile and all as he wiped the blood from his nose, while Yumi was staring in astonishment at the two familiar figures, particularly at Akiko. Gohan himself was grinning. "So these are the Tenno eh?" He closed his eyes momentarily. "They've got a large amount of chakra. And the girl's reeks of evil." Akiko looked wide. "Really? No one's ever said that before." Then she looked around and saw Okita and Yumi. "Seta, Yumi Hi!" She said cheerfully, running up to hug Yumi. This, if nothing else, caused Gohan to start laughing again. "So she's why Okita came back chortling over how you got hit on a by a girl at a bar Yumi?" Yumi growled. "You have a really big mouth, you know that--" Glomp. She didn't even have time to react as she fell on her back, with the female Tenno grasping onto her. "E...easy, Akiko!" She protested, gently trying to push her off. "You're gonna kill me if you hug any tighter!!" Akiko pouted as she released Yumi. "Aww...sorry..I'd just I was right. I said we'd meet again and we did." Ahatake sighed. "Akiko, you're getting distracted. We're here to fight. If you want that one so bad you can have her. I have nothing against her or the red-head. Okita is my target." That made Okita's smile widen a bit. "Still haven't given up on me, Tenno-sama?" He questioned. "You have spirit. Unfortunately... as much as I wish not to dissapoint you, there won't be any time for us to spar today." As he spoke, Yumi slowly got up into a sitting position. Ahatake scowled. "Who said I'm letting you go, Okita?" He asked drawing his sword. Akiko blinked once and her eyed became blood-red with slit-like pupils. With a slow, deliberate motion, Okita raised his hand, fingers slowly brought towards Ahatake. Despite the threats he was under, his expression was as calm as ever. "Only one person." Then, he pointed. Hell had been summoned at his position. As soon as the gesture was made, the area seemed to fill with an enormous aura of nothing but the darkest pits of hatred and malice. Its pressure was like a sledgehammer on paper, suffocating the residents within. Yumi herself held a rather fearful and amazed expression. In the direction of where Okita was pointing stood a lone figure, pale yellow eyes glaring intensely at their prey. "Him." A light snow filled the area as a female companion joined the new arrival. Akiko grinned, her red eyes narrowing and her canines showing and Ahatake laughed. "Him? Red hair, yellow eyes. I'm supposed to be scared of him?" Okita calmly lowered his hand, opening his eyes to look over his commander, whose expression had softened to a more stoic one. "I wouldn't be so eased because of his looks, Tenno-sama." He replied smoothly. However, Tenko chose that time to speak for himself. But it wasn't at Ahatake, for his eyes had now directed towards his female subordinate. "Murakami." He said, catching the flustered girl's attention. "Get a grip. Ninja don't fear their own allies for no reason at all..." Immediately, as if what he said had awakened something to the surface, she took in a deep breath and bowed her head. "Yes, sir." Was the only thing she muttered, a little bit calmer now. Ahatake sighed. "Okita, I have no business with him. My only target is you." Calmly, Tenko took his head to the side inquisitively, closing his eyes for a moment. "Would it help if I said that I'' was the one who ordered him to kill you and your teammates?" He questioned. Fuyuko grinned. "Plot twist." Ahatake clenched his fist in anger, and and powerful aura of chakra surrounded him, whipping his hair and coat around him. "You..YOU ordered the attack?!?!?!?" The male Kitsune's eyes were closed, and his skin's nerves were feeling the intensity of the chakra that Ahatake was violently exuding. His own red, pony-tail wrapped hair was whipping behind him, his clothes rippling under the rapid winds. And yet, not one single part of his body was moved otherwise. He continued to stand there, staring at Ahatake with narrowed eyes. Folding his arms across his chest, Okita hadn't moved under the chakra either. His eyes stared at the back of the Tenno, even as he was acting in the same way as his leader was. Yumi, however, had raised one arm to shield herself, the light apparently blinding her a bit. As Chiaki herself watched the scene, she took the fact of Tenko's immobility in mind. There had been a ninja tip that she had been given in her early shinobi days: "Make too little movement, and it'll look like weakness. Make too much, and your opponent will know that you are afraid." So far, both Kitsune seemed unintimidated by the display of power, almost as if... A bead of sweat fell down her face. No... that couldn't be possible.... "Okita.." Ahatake growled. "Yes, Tenno-sama?" Was the calm and almost innocent reply from his enemy. "Good news. You're off the hook." He had turned his vengeful obsession elsewhere. Though, instead of showing relief, Okita squinted his eyes to re-form his cheery look once more. "Oh?" This time, it showed obvious amusement in Ahatake's declaration. Ahatake clenched his sword and put himself into a stance. He glared at Tenko. He crouched. ''"Kurochi, Koyuki. Guys...here I go again!" He charged at Tenko and raised his blade. "DIE!" The chakra aura the enveloped him, and he swung his blade down directly on the man's skull. PANG! The sound rang through out the air, as metal made its connection with the flesh. A bit of blood dripped onto the ground, staining a blade of grass a crimson red. There was a moment of silence, a chilling stillness that seemed like an eternity. There was shock in Chiaki's eyes, widened as she stared at the scene before her. Tenko's voice spoke. "Attacking an opponent head-on? For a clan leader..." His hand had reached out, and with the effort of the simple catching of a ball, caught the killing edge of his blade with one hand. Though blood stained his palm, he showed no other signs that he had been cut deeply. His yellow eyes turned to stare into Ahatake's with disdain. "...you sure are foolish." Then, wrapping his fingers around the cold metal, he gripped the blade tightly and pulled, reeling the Tenno into his area of influence. His free hand, balled up into a fist, was swung in an uppercut for the gut. Ahatake's eyes rolled back into his head as the fist made contact with his gut. "Sh..shit!" The punch had strength that had been displayed by the former Hokage and Sannin, Lady Tsunade. It was a bull, sending the Tenno flying back and crashing through the hard bark of a tree trunk. Tenko lowered his fist, staring down at the tree remains. "I suppose I have to give you credit, though." He commented dryly. "Soujirou was and is still one of my best ninja on the battlefield as of yet. His true speed is something that the eye's movements can never follow. For you to have fought against such a skilled swordsman twice and survived is something to be admired. However, you'll find that I'' am ''not by subordinate." He glanced over towards the female Kitsune. "Fuyuko. You might need to step back from me a bit. I may have to use it." He warned calmly. She smiled. "I see." She looked at Ahatake. "Bai Bai." She said cheerfully. Ahatake groaned and the marks of his seal began to spread across his body. "I...will not...die here.." The marks converged and his eyes became black and yellow as he grew bat-like wings that pushed off his trench cloak. His canines and nails grew slightly. Gohan's eyes widened. "His chakra levels are increasing, and they're demonic!" "Fire Release: Flames of the Dark!" He expelled a mass of purplish-black flames at Tenko. It was then that Tenko scowled, crouching his legs a bit. "Who do you think you're playing demon with, boy?" Abruptly, he jumped into the air, and the fireball whizzed past him in order to ignite whatever of the background that was unfortunate enough to be in its wake. Ahatake growled and took flight, flapping his wings quickly pursued the man. "Fire Release: Shadow Flame Bullet!" He expelled a giant ball of similar purplish-black flames at Tenko. "Another fireball? How boring..." Tenko thought, as he descended. Raising his hands up to chest level, putting on a small sneer. "If all you can do is shoot fire, then stop now!" He jeered. Ahatake quickly formed the seals Rat-Boar-Dog-Dragon and a mass of fluttering surrounded him. "Petal Release: Cutting Darkness!" He cried and the petals charged towards Tenko. "Stay still and die!" "Wind Release...Full Body Shockwave." As soon as Tenko landed on his feet, the jutsu started up. A roar of the winds was sounded, a massive column that resembled a tornado rose up around his body. The petals, as soon as they were caught in its winds, were swept up and around. Now, the spectators were forced to shield their faces from the intense currents that were being picked up. "NO!" Ahatake couldn't move. The tornado enveloped him and forced him to collide with the ground. The wind began to hack at him and blood spurted everywhere. When the wind died down, Ahatake's figure was limp and blood poured from his wounds. The audience had, needless to say, various reactions. Chiaki's expression held a multiple of emotions: shock, anger, and horror. She had the terrible feeling that her husband would ultimately be defeated by the Kitsune, but never knew it would've ended in such a way. Half of her mind, however, was now fixated on the fact that only one of the Kitsune was needed to do the job. If two were working together... then what chance did they have? Okita's smile had fully widened upon the sight of seeing the fallen Tenno. Having experienced time and time again the example of his leader's strength, he predicted that the Tenno would lose. With arms folded across his chest, he was satisfied to see that his guess was right. Both he, along with Yumi, held confident and amused looks as they witnessed the defeat. "That guy's a dead man..." thought Yumi. "He should've known not to fight Tenko-sama..." thought Okita. Akiko frowned. "Onii-san what an idiot." Gohan frowned as well. "Pity..he seemed so strong." "Spetsnaz." With his opponent seemingly finished, Tenko turned towards his subordinates who all gave him a look of "submission of authority". "We are leaving. Take the woman with us. Our business is finished here..." He ordered. Phoenix Rising A sudden chill filled the air as the group turned to leave. Ahatake was on his feet again and his wounds seemed slightly healed. But when he spoke, his voice was ice cold and was in a hiss that carried over the clearing. "I thought I told you.." Ahatake hissed. "That it would be a real pain for me if you get yourself killed." "Huh...?" Their eyes widened immediately, and they turned back towards the now standing Tenno. Now, the enemy shinobi's expressions were one of various forms of shock; Yumi, with the obvious, and Okita, with his eyes slightly widened than normal. Their leader, however, was not. "Do you have a death wish, boy?" He asked coldly, turning his head back towards Ahatake. "You have lost this fight. Do you think rising against me again will bring any different results?" Ahatake grinned maniacally. "Don't confuse me with Ahatake!" He cackled and vanished, reappearing in front of Tenko, swinging his sword up at him. "Cuz I ain't him!" "His speed...." Now, at the sudden display of physical improvement, Tenko's eyes had to widen in the slightest way. His eyes were still able to read the movements... but now, he had become faster. But, before he could raise his hands to block, someone else did it for him. CLANG! "Yumi-san!" Okita shouted, his blade having intercepted Ahatake's seconds before it could reach his boss's head. Now, they struggled in an intense swordlock for dominance. Luckily for the Soujirou, his teammate Yumi was quick to react. "I'm on it!" Rushing at Ahatake, Yumi twisted her body around in a spin kick towards the mid-section, hair whipping about her. Ahatake grabbed her leg and twisted it. He grinned and made a final movement, throwing her next to Chikai. "Ahatake, you truly are a hopeless case!" He cackled again. "Now I'll show ya...how I use this power!" He clutched his sword, and it glew a dark purple. Meanwhile, Akiko, far from helping her older brother, went to tend to Yumi. She placed her hand on Yumi's twisted and leg and mended it instantly. "Nnngh..." Clenching her teeth at the pain that overcame her leg, Yumi was surprised to see Akiko rushing towards her aid. "Akiko... I'm your enemy...." She whispered in wonder. "Why are you healing me?" "You took your eyes off of me, Tenno-sama." Okita's voice gloated. In the time that Ahatake had used in order to send Yumi back, he had not only allowed the Soujirou to gain some ground, but expose his side to him. In quick execution, he pulled his sword back and thrust it inwards, confident he would strike the Tenno's heart. "Simple." Akiko replied. "I told you already. I like you. Besides, now that my brother's possessed he should do just fine." The blade had missed, as Ahatake had redirected it and it skimmed over his shoulder. He laughed maniacally and slashed his own blade at Okita's shoulder. Gohan sighed. "Guess I'm in." He grinned, electricity crackling around him. He charged at Ahatake, his fist crackling dangerously, but Ahatake's fist collided with the back of his head, knocking him down. Frowning, Yumi stood back up, clenching her fists as she looked on at the struggle between teammate and beast. With a step back, he was able to avoid being cut down and unleashed a combination of his own sword attacks against him. At least, Okita was holding up, still yet... Without hesitation, she opened her hands, her palms having two strange markings in the center. Gritting her teeth, she ran forward once again, a plan in mind. "Hang on, Gohan, Okita! I'm coming!" Akiko grabbed onto her. "I wouldn't go out there unless you want to die." She said calmly. Gohan stood up, rubbing his hand. Ahatake laughed maniacally and flicked his finger, sending Gohan back with the same bullet technique that Chiaki had used on him. "Not again!" He groaned, spiraling backwards as the move hit him. He brushed it off quickly. "What the hell is this guy?" Silently, Tenko, having folded his arms across his chest, watched the entire spectacle with an unreadable expression. Instinctively, Yumi raised her foot backwards and kicked Akiko off of her, gritting her teeth as she did so. "Back off, Akiko." She ordered. "My teammates are in danger, and I don't want you stopping me!" Immediately, before Akiko could grab her, she rushed out of her reach and back into the fray, hands clasped together as if she was in prayer. Currently, Okita was providing a good distraction. "Keep at it, Okita...all I need is time to put myself in close contact." She rushed towards the undefended back, eyes narrowing. "I'll surpress this monster...!" Ahatake laughed and immediately a flaming dome surrounded him, repulsing anything he rejected. "What's wrong Tenko?" Ahatake asked, jeering in his voice. "To scared to fight me?" The leader merely smirked on in amusement, even as his subordinates were forced to jump back. "If I was scared of you, boy, I would have fled long ago. Come at me if you wish." He stated calmly, looking over his subordinates who stared at him incredulously. "Let him come.... and see how pointless his newfound power is." He ordered, and they immediately obliged, holstering their weapons.... for the moment. Ahatake grinned and the dome dissipated as he charged, He extended his hand and a spiraling orb of fire formed there. "Take this!" He thrust it at Tenko.